The Middle of the Night in Stars Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: One Friday Night Chris and Rory show up in the middle of the night at Lorelai's house waking her and Luke up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One Friday night Friday night dinner Chris takes Rory back to his apartment in Boston and in the middle of the night and Rory is acting up crying for Lorelai and it is driving him crazy so he gets her in his car and drives her to Stars Hollow and brings her up the steps and knocks on the door hardly

''come on Lorelai open up!'' he says

Luke and Lorelai sit up quickly.

''who the hell is that?'' Luke asks her

''I don't know come on hun come with me downstairs..'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' he says and gets up and follows her downstairs

as they get closer to the door

''who the hell is it?'' she questions

''Chris please just open up Lore.'' he tells her

Lorelai takes a sigh of relief.

''hi Chris what the hell is up why are you here?'' she asks him

''what are you doing here?'' she asks him

''it's she okay it's the middle of the night and you didn't call to tell me you were going to drop her off!'' she says madly

''I know I'm sorry but she wanted you so I had to bring her to see you.'' he tells her

''I though you were just going to keep her for the night?'' Lorelai questions him

''change of plans here take her.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and gently takes her from Chris

Luke watches them with his arms crossed over his chest.

''okay so I'm going to go.'' Chris says

''uh huh.'' Luke says and looks at him sternly

''bye Chris thanks for bringing her home.'' Lorelai tells him

'no problem bye Lore.'' he says and leaves

Luke gently kisses Rorys head.

''hey kido.'' he says

''shh come on let's go back go back upstairs to bed.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and follows her upstairs

Upstairs Lorelai lays Rory down and watches her suck her thumb then lays down next to her.

Luke walks over to the other side of the bed and lays down on the other side of Rory.

''g-night hun.'' she says

''night.'' he says

They go to sleep for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Luke and Lorelai are laying in bed with Rory.

''hey hun how'd ya sleep?'' she asks him

''great how about you?'' he asks her

''great actucally to.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says stroking Rory's head gently

''your gonna wake her up.'' he tells her

''nahh she's a deep sleeper.'' she says

''okay well I'm going to work.'' he tells her

''okay have a good day hun kiss before you go.'' she tells him

Luke leans over and kisses her and gets up and gets dressed and ready for work then leaves.

Lorelai goes downstairs to make herself some coffee and gets the paper from the front porch and throws it down on the kitchen table and brings her coffee upstairs and gets back into bed nex to Rory.

a little while later Rory starts to wake up.

''hey angel.'' Lorelai says

''Mommy!'' Rory looks at her with bright blue eyes and hugs her around the neck

''good morning baby how'd ya sleep?'' Lorelai asks her and hugs her back

''happy to see you too I'm glad your home are you hungry kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea.'' Rory tells her

Rory starts to get up.

''hey come here do you want mommy to put your hair in cute pigtails?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea!'' Rory says

''okay come here.'' Lorelai makes her sit infront of her and grabs her brush and puts her hair in pigtails.

''okay let's go and get you something to eat.'' Lorelai tells her

''otay!'' Rory says and gets up off the bed in her little pink footie pajamas and runs downstairs

Lorelai follows Rory downstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Downstairs in the kitchen

''what do you want to eat sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs her shoulders ''toons?'' she asks Lorelai

''okay sweetie go watch cartoons and I will get and make you something.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory nods and runs into the livingroom and gets up on the couch and flips the tv on with the remote and covers herself with the blanket on the couch.

Lorelai makes some cinnamon buns and brings them into the livingroom

''ooo cimmom buds!!'' Rory gets excited

''just wait a few minutes before you take and eat one they are still really hot.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just nods

Lorelai puts a cinnamon bun on a napkin on the coffee table for her.

''so kido do you wan to come to work with mommy today?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory nods ''I go to work wif mommy today.'' she says

''ok good.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai sits on the couch next to her and pulls Ror up on her lap and holds her.

''mommy's got you kido.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just giggles and watches tv relaxing in Lorelai's arms eating cinnamon buns.

''are those good sweetpea?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmm hmm.'' Rory nods

''Lorelai smiles ''good.'' she says and kisses Rorys head 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that morning Lorelai walks into the Inn with Rory on her hip and sees Mia.

''Oh My babies!'' Mia says happily

''Oh hey Mia.'' Lorelai gives her a hug

''hey there baby'' Mia says to Rory

''you say Hi to Mia baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''Hi Mema!'' Rory says

''do you want me to take her?'' Mia asks her

''yes please that would be great thanks!'' Lorelai says and hands Rory over to her

''be goodfor Mia baby I love you I'll see you in a little while.'' Lorelai tells Rory and kisses her cheek

''bye Mama1'' Rory says

''hey how about we do and see and feed the ducklings outside

''yea1'' Rory says excitedly

Lorelai smiles have fun

''we will.'' Mia says and takes Rory outside to see the ducks

Lorelai goes into the kitchen

''hey sweetie!'' Sookie says

''hey Sook'' Lorelai says

''Is Rory here today?'' Sookie asks her

''um yea she is Mia just took her outside to see and feed the ducking's.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww sweet.'' Sookie says

''yea.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''so how's everything going at home?'' Sookie asks her

''ugh well fine.'' Lorelai says and pours herself a cup of coffee

''what's wrong?'' Sookie asks her

''ugh well..'' Lorelai says 


End file.
